


In Sickness and Health

by threeboldladies



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeboldladies/pseuds/threeboldladies
Summary: Kat gets sick and embarrassed, and won't let Adena help her





	In Sickness and Health

Over the course of their almost year long relationship, Adena had been sick a handful of times. Each time, Kat was incredible. She would hold her hair, and rub soft circles on her back. She would bring her tea, and hold her close until she was asleep. Kat was never good at expressing her feelings verbally, but in times like those, Adena knew just how much she cared. 

The two had gone out to a nice dinner, and taken their familiar path along the river, basking in each others company. When they got home they took a long shower together, tracing each others bodies, and expressing their love. This brings us to right now, the two intertwined on the bed, sleeping peacefully. That is until Kat jumps up abruptly, and jolts to the bathroom. Adena is awoken by the sudden movement, and hears Kat padding towards the bathroom. Before Adena can say anything, she hears the painful sounds of Kat getting sick. Adena rushes to the bathroom, and her heart hurts when she sees Kat hunched over the toilet, tears running down her face. 

“Oh Baby” Adena says “Are you ok?”

Kat goes to speak, but another wave hits her, and she’s again heaving into the toilet. Adena instinctively goes to hold her curly hair back, but Kat rolls her shoulders, shaking her off. Adena gives Kat a confused look. 

“Leave” Kat says barely above a whisper 

“What? Kat, please let me help” Adena responds 

“I said leave” Kat remarks, holding her stomach in pain 

“Kat…” Adena starts 

“Now please” Kat says wiping her mouth with the back of her hand 

Adena listens, leaving the bathroom defeated. Questions float through her head. Did I do something wrong? Why can’t I help? Why doesn’t she want my comfort? Adena sits on the edge of the bed, running through these questions, heart hurting with every wave of sickness she hears. One bout sounds so painful Adena stands wanting to run and hold her love, the whimper causing her heart to ache so profoundly. Hearing Kat in pain is a new kind of torture, and all she wants to do is help, but she sent her away. Why? She keeps asking herself. 

Hours pass, Kat hasn’t been sick in awhile, Adena hasn’t moved from her spot on the bed. She has been waiting for Kat to come out of the bathroom. She wants to hold her close, and take away her pain, but Kat hasn’t come out. She checks the clock, she has to start getting ready to meet with galleries, but she can’t move, can’t think. She needs to know if Kat is ok. She takes a deep breath, and walks slowly to the bathroom. 

Knocking softly she asks “Kat? Baby are you ok?” her voice sounds more desperate than she wants. 

“I’m fine Adena. Please leave me alone” Kat’s voice is raspy, and it sounds like she’s been crying 

Confusion, and hurt melding together Adena responds “I have those galleries I am supposed to be meeting with….I can cancel...”

“Don’t” is all Kat says 

“Please call me if you need anything” Adena responds, wiping the tear she didn’t realize rolled down her face. 

 

Adena gets ready, avoiding the bathroom, and leaves to go to her meetings. She knows they are important, but all she can think about is Kat. Her day goes by in a blur until finally she is turning her key, and entering the apartment. 

She is surprised by the sight. Jane and Sutton sit on the couch, soup, gatorade, and trashy magazines lay on the coffee table, and she hears the shower running.

“Hello” Adena says confused. Sutton and Jane can comfort her girlfriend but she can’t?

“Hi Adena” the two chime in unison, giving each other a dumb smile as they do 

“Kat called you?” Adena asks, unable to mask her pain 

“Yeah...she...she just needed a little help” Jane says, hesitating

“Oh” Adena responds quietly.

Sutton and Jane look to each other, Sutton decides to take this one.

“Kat doesn’t like not being in control...especially when it comes to you” she says 

“What does that mean?” Adena questions 

“She is very careful about the sides of herself she chooses to show you” Sutton responds 

Adena is still confused, but the three girls hear the shower turn off. Sutton and Jane grab there things, and decide it’s best to let Kat and Adena talk. Adena thanks them, and they leave. 

“Hey Sutton you were right about showering” Kat says walking into the kitchen in a robe “I feel a lot….” Kat freezes at the sight of Adena 

“Hello” Adena says quietly

“Hi” Kat responds, avoiding eye contact 

There is a moment of silence between the two 

“Sutton and Jane can help, but I can’t?” Adena questions, unable to hide her emotions 

“It’s not like that” Kat responds 

“Then what is is like?” Adena says, tone raising slightly 

“I just...I didn’t want” Kat starts, playing with her hands, and fumbling her words “I didn’t want you to see me like that” 

“You were sick Kat, I just wanted to help, but you sent me away.” Adena says furrowing her brows 

“I know. I know. It’s just, I didn’t want you to see me so weak, and sick” Kat says looking to the floor

Adena closes the space between them until she’s right in front of Kat, she grabs her face, and forcing the younger girl to look her in the eyes. 

“Kat...you don’t always have to be strong for me. It’s okay to not be okay” Adena responds, wiping the stray tear from Kat’s cheek 

“I’m sorry” Kat says softly, voice betraying her, and cracking 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re better” Adena smiles pulling her in, Kat’s head resting on her chest. Adena feels the moisture of Kat’s tears “It’s okay” she repeats rubbing her back. 

This time it wasn’t Kat who held Adena, but Adena who held Kat. It was Adena who comforted her, and showed her love through the physical act of caring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for all the comments on my other works. Please make sure to follow me on Tumblr @threeboldladies. I would love prompts and ideas!


End file.
